


What is your favorite color?

by hesgotfangs



Series: De Beus and Van Der Heijden [1]
Category: SKAM (Netherlands), SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 10:39:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18364349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hesgotfangs/pseuds/hesgotfangs
Summary: "Hey, Luc, what's you're favorite color?"-Take a guess.





	What is your favorite color?

Lucas never had a favorite color. Sure he thought blue was pretty and yellow made him happy, but he never had a favorite color. Not until he was asked by Kes, who he told to take a guess and the tan boy had yelled out ‘Green!’ full excitement and confidence. A child like smile grazing his face. So Lucas told him he was right and he’s never seen green the same since.

 

Now green is everything.

Green is health, green is happiness.

Green is the color of the bedsheets on his bed the first time Kes came over.

Green is the color of the bottle that was spun right before they shared first kiss.

Now green is his favorite color.

 

He could probably live in it. Because green is Kes.


End file.
